


Chances Are You Think I'm In Love With You

by Emmy_Mae92



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nerd Blaine, Skank Kurt Hummel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmy_Mae92/pseuds/Emmy_Mae92
Summary: Skank!Kurt just wanted to let his boyfriend know he got into NYU. Chances are they're going to make it in life.





	

Kurt smirked as he pushed the pink strands of hair out of his eyes clacking his tongue stud against his teeth out of habit. Glancing to his phone once more he sighed and looked back to the McKinley doors. Typical that the one day he had news to give Blaine would be the one day that he would be late out of school.

Pushing off from his bike Kurt crammed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and stalked towards the school still flicking his tongue stud.

Rounding a corner, he felt a rage build up in him that he hadn't felt for a while as he watched three jocks crowd his boyfriend into the lockers each yelling profanities at him.

"Hey!" He yelled, seeing red as he rushed forwards, pushing Blaine's compact form behind his taller frame. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" He seethed.

The jocks instantly looked terrified each backing away and stumbling over their words before turning and fleeing from the school.

Kurt felt himself be pushed back into the lockers as he stared at the ceiling and counted to ten trying to tell himself that they weren't worth it. Feeling a weight against his chest, he looked down to see Blaine leaning against him chin pointed upwards so that he could look him in the eyes. Instinctively, Kurt's arms wrapped tightly around Blaine's waist drawing him closer to place a kiss on his forehead.

Blaine's eyes fluttered closed, "And to think the whole school's terrified of you."

Chuckling darkly Kurt buried his face in Blaine's neck breathing in his scent of coffee and raspberries. "There's a reason for that Babe. Same reason I was kicked out last year and the same reason that you should also be terrified of me."

Snorting Blaine shook his head, "As if. Azimio had it coming to him. I'm pretty sure there would've been a line of kids ready to back you up if Finn and Puck hadn't pulled you away."

"Hmmm."

"What are you doing here anyway? You're not supposed to be within fifty feet of the place anymore."

"Well technically my bike is parked more than fifty feet away. If I didn't have to get rid of those assholes I wouldn't have broken the rules." Kurt grinned laughing at Blaine's side eye. "But anyways I came to pick you up and to show you…" He pulled the letter he had received earlier from his back pocket his grin growing as he watched Blaine read it thoroughly once, twice, three times, his eyes getting wider each time.

"You got in!" He laughed pulling the letter away from his face.

"I got in," Kurt beamed catching Blaine with a yelp when he threw himself forwards. Blaine's arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped tightly around his waist Kurt spun them, the duo laughing in pure delight.

"We're going to New York."

"Together," Kurt grinned laughing into a kiss when Blaine sealed their lips together tugging on the pink strands of hair and playing with Kurt's tongue stud to make him moan thrusting slightly.

"Not here," Blaine chuckled pulling back, "We do need to go celebrate though." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down making Kurt laugh and hold him closer.

"Chances are we're going to make it," Kurt whispered huskily in Blaine's ear delighting in the shiver that ran down his back. Drawing back he grinned wickedly at his boyfriend, "Now if I remember rightly we had a deal."

Blaine pulled back, wriggling out of Kurt's hold and shaking his head. He raised an eyebrow, a look of horror washing over his face when he remembered the drunken deal he'd made with Kurt to get the boy to mail his NYU application. "Hell no, you can leave my hair alone."

"Blainey we had a deal," Kurt pouted following him out to the parking lot, "I'll even let you pick purple or blue?"

"No, no and no," Blaine laughed clipping his helmet on and pulling a face at Kurt.

"We'll see about that," Kurt chuckled pulling Blaine's hands lower on has waist and kick starting his bike. "There's plenty of time to change your mind Anderson."

"Hmmm chances are I'm falling deeply in love with you Kurt Hummel."

Kurt's face split in two with the size of his grin and he laughed at Blaine's yelp as he roared out of the parking lot, Blaine's arms squeezing tighter around his middle as he clung on for dear life.


End file.
